


Immortal Nightmare

by Raiju



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiju/pseuds/Raiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps things could change. At least, Nagito Komaeda wished it to be. Did he dare say hope anymore? However, he'd first have to beat his inner demons, his eternal nightmare, and then maybe... maybe he could have a happy end.<br/>*It's not fluff. I'm warning you flat out. Also, will contain Yaoi, though probably not hardcore. You have been warned.*<br/>Also, SPOILERS through the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had the feeling that Nagito is a much more 3-dimensional character than the game lets off at times. I felt like there was a lot going through his head, as well as Hinata's, that we didn't get to see. This is my take on it, with a little dash of imagination thrown in. BEWARE, this is Yaoi. Whether it is hardcore or not will be seen, but you have been warned.  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUES welcome. I want to improve. Thank you. Also, SPOILERS through the end of the game.

“Hey, Hinata…”

            “What is it, Nagito?”

            “You see… there’s been something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

            “What?”

            “I… I can’t. Not right now. It’s not the right time.”

            “I… understand. I’ll wait for you then, Nagito.”

            _No… No! I… I want to tell you. I want to tell you now! But… I can’t… I just can’t._ “Thank you.”

            The teen with the mouse-colored hair gave a soft smile, and turned away, facing the sun setting on the ocean. His loose green tie waved in the sea breeze, as if inviting the pale-haired teen sitting next to him to continue his talk. The invitation was rejected, however. Just as he wore a long dark green coat over his body, he had a cloak of a darker color shading his feelings – blocking them from ever sounding.

            It was excruciating. Painful.

            Could he go so far as to call it despair?

            No. He couldn’t. He was patient. He would wait. The hope was still there, after all. This one strand of hope... it was all that kept him going, giving him the will to live. He was trash – but now repurposed, with a new goal in mind.

            Could he attain it?

            Once attained… _if_ attained… could he keep it?

            He sighed. His mind was overactive, going a million miles an hour. It helped, for sure, with solving the murders – but now, when he was thinking of – mundane, was that the right word? – things. He shook his head slightly, faking a small smile, turning his gaze from Hajime Hinata towards the sea. It was now blood red – the sun almost gone.

            _How fitting,_ he thought to himself. It mirrored himself right now. His choices… he knew what he had to do. But could he tell Hinata before then? Could he?

            Or not?

            He chuckled to himself. Hinata turned to him, a quizzical look in his face. He smiled back, and the two once again turned their heads towards the slowly darkening sky.

            “Shall we head back?”

            “Yeah. That sounds good.” The moment had passed. It was nice while it had lasted. Komaeda followed Hajime off of their rocky perch, and slowly made their way back to their cabanas. How he wished it could have lasted longer. Tomorrow, after all, was the big day – the day in which he would act to save the others, and bring upon the ultimate hope. Perhaps, then, he would be considered for his self-worth, and not for his talent. Something he made with his own hands, and not by the ones of some strange power. How he wished.

            Seeing Hinata off, he made his way back to his own room. Once inside, he fell against the door, his hand covering his face. There was no turning back. What had to be done needed to be done. It was as simple as that. But, why? Why was he hesitating now? Perhaps, if he didn’t go through with this, things would be nice. Things would go back to normal. Could it? Would it? No. He knew that. He was desperate. He had made his decision, however. It was time to act.

            _Who am I? Who am I now? Have I changed? Can I defeat this monster that threatens everyone? That threatens Hinata, who has showed me lasting kindness? Who knew me... for me?_

~~~

            _Of course!_ He laughed to himself. _It’s me. I’m the monster. I’M the MONSTER._ He laughed harder, an ironic smile coming across his face. His laugh turned painful. Forced. _I couldn’t see it. It was me… the whole time! It was me! It was… me…_ The laughing stopped. It morphed into silence, and then…

            No. He couldn’t even cry anymore.

            There were no more tears, not with how much had happened to him from before this point. An endless cycle of bad, then good. An endless cycle. Never ending. Eternal. Forever. Immortal.

            The pain he would suffer was immortal. That was all there was to it. It would not die. It would never leave. It would grow weary, for sure – but disappear? _Ha. Never._

            But…

            Wasn’t there stories? Stories of how a person was able to rid themselves of their immortality?

            But no.

            Him, he, no – he couldn’t be someone like that. He was not a main character. He was trash. Plain and simple. And trash had no meaning, no purpose, no life. That was it. There would be no salvation from someone such as him. There couldn’t be – plain and simple.

            It was time for him to disappear.

            But he couldn’t, not completely. He knew that. And it made him… sad.

            It had to be done. He had to do it. Even though… he hadn’t told Hinata yet. Would there still be time? No… of course not. There couldn’t. He wasn’t even sure that it held true anymore. He was his last strand of hope – and then the truth… the hurtful truth severed it. Burned it. Desecrated it.

            But… a lingering feeling was still there. Could it be…

            Hope?

            Or despair?

            He couldn’t tell. Not at this point. From colors to grayscale already. It was time to say goodbye. Although he and the others had lost their way, they must still pay retribution for it. Perhaps he could take some solace in that. He still hoped… and such a fragile thing it is. Or, perhaps, the strongest? He gave a small chuckle, as he finished his preparations. He could at least save the rest from a terrible fate. Trash has its uses, after all. It is expendable.

            _Maybe someone can set me free… so I can rest._

~~~

            Just sleep. Just dream. If we wait long enough, perhaps we may be saved… to all those who were victims of Junko Enoshima’s Despair Games.

            And perhaps… he could be saved. He could be set free. It was so painful, when he died. He almost regretted it. No… he did. He could say that with full certainty. And the pain in his chest when Hinata and the others went to save him… And Hinata’s distressing voice… Ah, he was so mean to play to their weak points. They wanted to save one another. They wanted to save…

            Him.

            _Ha. It’s almost as if I can hear him now, calling my name.... Hinata, oh, Hinata… I’m so sorry… If anyone could help me, it would be you… only you have the key… to set me free…_

~~~

            “I-I’m… sorry…”

            “Nagito! Nagito…” A voice cried. It was saddened, wearied, and devoid of all but a glimmer of hope. “He… he spoke…”

            A tear fell, running down the side of the glass that covered the comatose teen. It came from Hajime, whose now black hair cut to his previous style was devoid of much life – as were his red eyes. They were losing hope. He was succumbing to despair. It was a black void, and wouldn’t let him go. He tried to avoid it – but when he saw Nagito Komaeda fall to it, he couldn’t just sit back and watch his friend lose himself.

            Friend? Was he really a… friend?

~~~

            “No. No. Nooooo!”

            This couldn’t be happening. No. It couldn’t! It absolutely couldn’t! There was Hinata, his friend Hinata, all dripping in blood.

            “Did… did I hurt you? Hinata… Did I hurt you?”

            There was no reply. It was cold. He felt cold. He could see only the blood, only Hinata, and the cold look in his eyes. They looked hurt. Betrayed. No. He couldn’t have. This was not how it was supposed to be. Surely his luck… wasn’t like this? It wasn’t supposed to work like this! Or, was it? Was this always how worked? Again. His eternal punishment. The endless cycle of good and bad. No. Too much pain. He was shackled to it.

            “Nagito… Komaeda…” He spoke. His first words. His mouth moved slow, and his head moved up to stare him straight in the eyes. “You… you did this to me. I trusted you. You were my friend. Nagito… tell me why. Why did you do this?”

            No! It… he couldn’t have! No!

            “It… I had to. I… had… to…” Tears. For the first time in years, he could feel them welling up. But they would not come. He could not cry. He was still caged, his freedom nonexistent.

            “Why?”

~~~

            “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… Hinata…”

            “Nagito! Komaeda! Please, answer me! Nagito!” It was still no use. The teen before him lay trapped in a nightmare, unable to break free from it. He had tried everything, but nothing worked. Hinata could do nothing, as he watched his friend suffer in his endless torment. He wanted to help him! To wake him up, free him from his prison. But could he? Nothing had worked so far. But… there must be something! Surely their time on that island wasn’t for nothing. He had to believe. He had to hope.

            His red eyes glimmered. Perhaps some hope still remained.

~~~

            A bloodied hand reached out and dragged itself down his cheek, and then cupped itself around his neck. He could not scream. Nagito was trapped. He could not speak. His body was filled with despair at the realization of who the hand belonged to.

            It was Hinata’s.

            He could not mistake it. This hand, this hand – often had it reached out to help him back up, from when he had been knocked on the ground. Every time he fell, he got back up – all with this one hand, one motion. The feelings behind it he could not tell, not for sure, and he felt troubled. Why would someone help a useless person such as him? Was it his luck? He didn’t want it to be. He wanted it be himself that had caused it. Not something else. But knowing his luck…

            It gripped tighter. He was now choking, his vision starting to waver. No. Was this how it ended? Without him being able to tell Hinata what he had wanted to do so long ago? This eternal punishment was playing its hand – a royal flush. There was no escape. His eyes began to close.

            Perhaps it was too naïve of him to believe Hinata would save him. Was he even really the key in the first place? Perhaps he was, but didn’t want to save a person such as him? With all the actions he had committed, he could understand why. But… he still hoped that maybe… _maybe_ … he could still be set free.

            But no. That couldn’t happen. It was too late now. He gave one last, final soft smile. It was affectionate. He knew what he wanted to say. And though he may have wavered, he still knew it to be true. Perhaps this was how it felt to love someone. A love from the bottom of one’s heart.


End file.
